


Tainted Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Crying, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander whimpered, bucking his hips up. "Papi..!~" He tugged at the ropes that held his wrists together, looking at John with lust filled eyes.John smirked as he watched the other squirming in his bonds. He loved seeing his boyfriend like this. He slowly ran his hands up Alexander's thigh,watching the boy's breathing hitch."Please!~""Please what, baby?~""Fuck me..!~" He begged, whimpering slightly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of smut. Beware.

Alexander waited for John to leave before crawling out of bed. He yawned and stretched for a little while. He went into the bathroom, locking the door real quick as he slowly stripped his clothing off. He stepped into the shower and waited until the water was warm before starting to wash his hair.

This was a typical morning routine for Hamilton. He would wake after John left, Shower, Change and Make breakfast. 

He yawned again and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist. He headed back into the bedroom and rummaged around his closet. He chose a pair of black lingerie and high thighs. 

See, Alexander and John had this thing where Alex would dress in lingerie all day and clean around the house. John would get home and fuck him into the mattress. All of this was completely consensual. Alexander and John both established safety precautions and safewords. They discussed their kinks and their limits.

Alexander had a long list of kinks and of course, John was more than willing to provide. 

Today though, Alexander wanted more. So over the course of the day, he decided to text John. Well. More than text that was.

He laid on the bed, slowly pulling down his panties so his member was revealed. He sent a video to John of him stroking himself and moaning slightly.

[A.Ham: Come home soon, daddy 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been procrasting on this cuz,,,,y'know,,,actually never mind I just forgot lmao. Enjoy!

John had gotten up around 5 o'clock in the morning for work. Showered, dressed, kissed Alexander's forehead and left. He yawned, making sure he had his wallet, keys and phone.

Now, John wasn't really one for kinks. But he did have a few like, dirty talk or bondage or lingerie. He loved seeing Alexander everyday after work wearing tight lingerie or lace at times. Liked seeing him beg and whine. As much as he loved teasing Alex, he was gentle with him, checking in often. He was also one for aftercare. Especially with Alex. He would draw him a hot bath, wash his hair and clean him off. He'd give him love and reassurance and put him back together.

The freckled man yawned as he drove to the nearest Starbucks or Dunkin' Donuts he could find so he could grab a cup of coffee before work. He settled for Starbucks and parked his car, quickly going in, paying for a simple latte and heading back to his car with his caffeinated beverage. He started the car back up again and drove to work.

It was a meaningless day for him. Endless paperwork and assignments, he was stressed. He got called into a meeting and sat there, trying his best not to fall asleep. He felt his phone buzz. While no one was looking he pulled up his phone. He looked at what Alexander sent. 

[A.Ham sent attachment]  
[A. Ham: Come home soon daddy.]

Immediately, he was turned on. He made sure his sound was off. He glanced up. No one was paying attention. He shot back a quick text.

[J. Laur: You're in trouble once I get home babygirl]

He sent the message and thought of all the ways he could tease and punish Alexander instead of focusing on the meeting.

This was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, heh. I really hope this goes well.


End file.
